Tree of change
by weolf
Summary: Summary: There is a tree where I always sit. It is the only thing that keeps me company…….till she started to come to the tree.


A/N: Hey this is my first story and I hope you guys like it. Didn't go the way I thought but what really does anymore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto If I did Naruto and Ino would a whole lot more closer than they are now

Summary: There is a tree where I always sit. It is the only thing that keeps me company…….till she started to come to the tree.

**Kyuubi's thoughts**

Naruto was walking in the night. He was smiling because he had become a genin a week ago. He was happy he was finally a ninja and he felt special. But there was something on his mind at this time. His thoughts were on his comrades, Sakura and Sasuke. He knew they didn't like him at all but he wanted to be friends with them so badly.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Sakura-chan you wanna go to get some ramen with me I'll pay for it", Naruto smiled. _

_She frowned and said "Naruto how many times do I have to tell you I don't like you, I hate orange, and even if you didn't wear orange I still would not even touch you. You stupid, ugly, degenerate". She then hit him over the head and snorted "stupid baka". She turned around to Sasuke. Sasuke-kun, how about you take me to that new fancy restaurant. They would love to have an uchiha there you know. Sasuke sighed and said "leave me alone sakura please". She looked shot down as always. Sasuke turned to face Naruto as he was rubbing his head "damn I hate it when sakura hits me" "then you shouldn't keep on asking her to go on a date with you. She's just hard-headed dobe" Naruto looked confused "what the hell are you talking about Sasuke at least she likes me". He put his head up and said "hm she only likes me because I'm the last uchiha. I want someone like that I would have to work to get". Now Naruto was confused he know every girl in their class was as Sasuke fan. He thought more about it and then got an answer "Hinata?" "Yup that's who I'm goin for". Naruto shook his head "you're weird teme. Well I guess I better go it's getting late". Sasuke then turned around and started to leave "don't be late for the mission dobe or we will leave you behind". Naruto started to look at the sun set "don't worry about me Sasuke-teme I'll be fine". He then started to run to the flower shop.  
_

Sooner or later they might grow to like him.** Kit, be happy you finally did what you always wanted right**_. Yeah I did so why am I so sad._** It's just because you're so alone and everyone else isn't.**_ I guess that's our destiny huh Kyuubi, to be alone._** Yeah they hate me and they hate you because of me sorry kit.**_ Hey don't be if it was your idea you wouldn't have chose this._** Damn right I wouldn't.** Naruto laughed a little by himself and looked up to see the flower shop_. We're almost there. _**You're going back there again. **_Yeah I think I need to get away from this place a bit ya know. _**Go ahead just don't stay at that place too long remember you have to meet you're team tomorrow for your second mission.**_ Yeah whatever. _

He jumped across the flower shop and ran down the long row of flowers making sure not to leave a trail. He ran 5 miles to a huge tree in the middle of nowhere. The tree was about 5 stories high and stood right under the full moon. To many it was just a tree but to him it was a haven. When he was little this was the only place he could go without being harassed by the townspeople. He never showed this to anyone and didn't plan to. He jumped onto the first branch and laid there. The trees leaves had changed colors to how the person was feeling. The leaves became black. He smiled and said "yeah I am kind of depressed but I'll be all right sooner or later". Even though the tree couldn't talk back he liked to converse with it. It made him think that he had a friend. There were animals all around the tree this was their hangout spot too. They knew Naruto's scent since he came there so much and accepted him as their own. Their fun would not last long though. The animals heard someone coming and fled. Naruto was about to do the same when he heard a voice.

"Naruto….."

He turned around to see a girl with blond hair and sea blue eyes. She was wearing her purple skirt, purple shirt, white bandages and her long hair was in a bun. She had on her apron which had Yamanaka Flower shop on it. Her name was Ino Yamanaka aka Sasuke's biggest fan girl and she had a concerned look on her face.

"Oh hey Ino-chan how is everything" he smiled his fox-like grin at her and she looked around and said "what are you doing here Naruto". She sounded worried but Naruto just laughed and said "Oh nothing just relaxing"**. Kit, I have this weird feeling that she really cares I think you should tell her.** _I think she's just here to ask if I have seen Sasuke or something._** Maybe….** the Kyuubi had stopped talking to him after that.

Ino was still worried about him "Naruto can you please tell me what is wrong I wasn't to help". Naruto stopped smiling and looked at the ground. He jumped from the tree and said "Why would you care you haven't cared about me ever since we first met", he was serious now. She felt like they were miles away from each other but only a few feet.

She stared down at her feet "you don't remember do you" she clenched her fist "you baka".

_Flashback_

_At the academy Iruka was teaching the class how to throw a kunai. Everybody was jotting down notes when Naruto came into class "Iruka-sensei we have a problem". "What is it Naruto". Naruto's was breathing heavily and said "It's Ino she's hurt". Iruka told the class to stay there while he went to check up on Ino. She was on the courtyard with a twig in her arm "What happened Ino?" he said concernedly. Tears were dried on her cheek "I was running to school and I tripped on a puddle. I fell onto a bush and as I tried to get out a twig stabbed me………How did you find me" Iruka smiled as he got the twig out "Naruto saw you and got me out of my class". Naruto started to blush a little as she smiled at him "Naruto you didn't have to you know I would have gotten out of it sooner or later". _

_He smiled and said "Ino just remember I will always be there for you and help you when I become a ninja". She laughed and gave him a kiss on a check "Thank you Naruto and if you ever want to talk about anything just come to me". Naruto stood next to Iruka holding his cheek with is hand "What just happened". Iruka laughed at Naruto and said "You just made a friend"._

_Flashback end_

"And told you if you needed me I would help you so tell me what is wrong" she was serious now. Naruto didn't want to tell her but he knew she cared so he just said it. "Have you ever felt alone" she looked up at him. His eyes weren't shining anymore they were dull now. The leaves on the tree behind him turned amber. "Ever since I was a kid I was alone I didn't have any friends or anybody that wanted to care. All I had was me". She was surprised at how serious Naruto was now. The only Naruto she had seen was the loudmouth one who didn't care what everybody else thought. This Naruto made her think of her beloved Sasuke-no worse than Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun why haven't you told me these things…….I could have been there for you" tears were starting to form in her eyes.

He sighed _If I don't tell her she gonna ask more questions isn't she_. Kyuubi smiled at his container and his uncertainty**. Probably kit don't tell her much just leave hints and see where the girl goes.** "Nobody can be there for a demon". She was confused at this answer, "Naruto-kun you're not a demon". He smirked in amusement and crept closer to her "You would be surprised at how many people think I am a demon do you know?" She shook her head fighting back the tears "about most of the villagers feel that way and a whole bunch of ninjas also". He put up his shirt showing the seal on his stomach "I actually found out a few weeks ago that I had something inside me. A few days later **It** reached me in my dreams. You know Mizuki tried to kill me because of it and I have been hurt and abused many times before that," Her fist clenched more and got up the nerve to say "How many".

"What, I didn't hear you," he said.

"How many times have people hurt you Naruto-kun"?

He sighed "an a average day about two times but it's been getting lower the more I grew older. Sooooo I guess you probably know what's inside me huh."

"It's the Kyuubi right. I always wondered why I never saw you on its death and I'm probably guessin that's your birthday right" she started to smile at him though she was on the brink of crying.

He laughed a little bit and said "They don't call you the smartest kunoichi in our grade for nothing huh Ino-chan" the leaves had turned blue now and once again Naruto started to feel better with her as time goes by. They start to talk about their teams and what the flaws are gonna be. The boring D ranked missions that they have to do and the future.

"What do you wanna be when we get older Naruto-kun", she looked up at him. They were under the tree now and everything started to feel right.

"Heh, I wanna be the hokage so everybody would know that even though I'm a demon I can still protect my village in every way I can". He started to blush "I also want to find a nice wife I can be with for the remainder of my life". She then started to think about life with Naruto as a husband to her. She blushed at the thought of it. After the blushing stopped he then turned to Ino and said "What about you".

"Well, I wanna be a great kunoichi and breed new flowers I can use for weapons" "Ah like your Ninja Wolfsbane?" "Exactly, only stronger and maybe on that can also heal wounds".

The leaves on the tree became normal now at they sat together closer than Naruto expected. As the leaves rustled in the wind they Ino heard her mom call for her. She slowly got up and turned to Naruto "This night has been……interesting Naruto-kun maybe I can come and meet you here again."

Naruto grinned just like a fox and said "you can come here anytime you like Ino-chan." She smiled and started to walk away but soon stopped in her tracks. She turned towards Naruto with a smile "You know not every ninja hates you. My father speaks highly of you, so does shikamaru's and chouji's parents."

He did not expect people to talk about him and never ever anything nice. Ino saw the shocked look on her face and took advantage of it "How about you come over my house for dinner in a few days Naruto-kun, then you'll see what I'm talking about."

"Yeah sure Ino-chan I would love to meet your parents." Then she turned away leaving him with a smile on his face. _Soon Naruto-kun you will be mine_. She thought in her mind.

NEXT DAY

Naruto was walking to team seven sight when Sasuke walked beside him. "Thanks" "For what teme" "For taking away ino from the fan club" :what are you talking about teme" "I saw you guys talking in that tree if you keep this up dobe Hinata will be mine in no second" Naruto looked at him confused many questions were running through his head but he decided not to say anything.

The only thing that was on his mind was that dinner with Ino.

Then something happened that got him out of that "Hey Hinata-chan Naruto has a girl now how about you and me get some ramen after my mission." Naruto turned to see Hinata blushing furiously at Sasuke and Naruto. Before she could say anything Ino came runnig toward Naruto "Hey Naruto-kun how about I walk you to your mission sight my team doesn't have anything to do anyway." She furiously took Naruto by the hand and dragged him away from Sasuke and Hinata.

_Yeah, maybe I can give Ino-chan a gift on the dinner. That would be nice of me.__** Kit you need some serious work to do for the romantic things. Don't worry I'll help you out.**__ What I'm damn romantic by myself you know__**. …..No kit you're not.**_

After the whole tree business Naruto found out that making friends can't be a bad idea when they aren't scared of you in the fist place.

Little did he know that more things will come with Ino there to help him along the way.

_Maybe having a girlfriend wouldn't be a bad idea either_


End file.
